1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox indicator devices and more particularly pertains to a new mail delivery indicator device and method for providing a visual indication of the occurrence of a mail delivery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailbox indicator devices is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,839; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,286; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,521.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device and method that provides a visual indication, which is readily observed at a distance.